Minas Tirith (Gondor)
Originally called Minas Anor is a great city stepped against the feet of the Ered Nimrais. Together with Osgiliath, the Citadel of the Stars, and Minas Ithil, the Tower of the Moon, the City of the Sun forms the core of Gondor - the mightiest realm in Middle-earth. Minas Anor in T.A. 1640 *Type :Citadel / Fortified City . *Inhabitants :95% Gondorian ,5% Other . *Population :45,000 (About 20.000 in later Times). *Origin :Founded by Anarion in S.A.3320 ,rebuilt by Ostoher in T.A.420. *Purpose :Capital and royal residence of Gondor ; location of a Palantir;the burial place of Gondor' s Kings ;a center of commerce and manufacturing;a hub of trade between southern Gondor ,Rhovanion , the South ,and the North ;a trainingcenter for Gondor's army . *Symbol :The White Tree surmounted by the Sun . Minas Anor is situated on a great spur of rock at the eastern tip of the White Mountains.Great white walls define seven concentric levels of habitation ,each higher in altitude and status than the one beneath it .The city provides a formidable defense,and within the walls,a thriving cosmopolitan life has grown .King Tarondor moved his throne here after the Plague wiped out half of the population of Osgiliath .Traders and craftsmen from as far away as Rhovanion and Umbar head for the City of the Sun to do business with their fellows and to gather news from far away. The citizens of Mins Tirith are known throughout Gondor as apractical bunch ,and their industry has earned for them a role as the strongest bastion of the Free Peoples against the Shadow .Sadly,though ,not all can share in the city' s prosperity.The Plague forced a large portion of the rural population to seek sanctuary at the larger urban centers,such as Minas Anor.When the disease departed, the refugees remained encamped around the city walls, since many of their former towns no longer exist.Despite a large number of vacant dwellings,the citydwellers do nor want to open their gates indiscriminately .They fear the effect an influx of cheap labor would have on their prosperity. Places of Note *The First Level (The Workers' Tier) **Abad Calardan **Bathouse **Bell Tower Lane **The Black Board **The Branch Office **The Butchers **Cisterns **The City Stables **cooper's Quarter **The Cordwainers **The Cordwrights **Coron Mundo **Dírion's Office **Entrace to the Cisterns of Minas Tirith **At the Falling Rocks **The Feastplace **Fletcher's Quarter **The Foodmerchants **Foodmongers' Fellow-hall **The Forge- and Relicmasters **Furrier's Quarter **The Gateway **The Great Gate **The Guesthouse **The Haste Post **House of Red Light **The High Street **Himnir the Foodmonger **Ironsmith's Fellowship **The Keylodge **Lamlor's Office **Lampwright's Fellowship ** Lampwrights' Street (S."Rath Celerdain") **Lanterns and Sundries **The Little Lock Shop **The Little Shops **Lower Reservoir **The Lower Stores **The Main Roadway **The Markethall **The Markets **Merit Commitee **Northern Market **Northern Market Lane **the Old Guesthouse **Old Lady's House **Orrery House **The Othram **The Palace of light **The Pieshops **Porter's and Doorwarden's Guildhall **Quartermaster's Office **Rogue's Fellowship **Ruined Building **Second Level Gate **Shipwheel Court **Stable Inn **Stable Masters **Smith's Quarter **The Southern Market **Southern Market Lane **Street-Trader's Guildhall **Suppliers **The Townhall **Upper Street **The Vendors **Wainwright's Quarter **The Wheel and Cask **Wrights' Fellow-hall *The Second Level (The Soldiers' Tier) **Abad Harnastin **Abad Sindeman **Armoury **Astrologers **Baker's Fellowship Hall **Baker's Quarter **The Great Bakery **Bathhouse **Blacksmith's Hall **Breakfast Hall of Eldacar **The Carpenters **Cistern **Crafter's Quarter **Findumil's house **Guesthouse **Hall of Wax **At the Hillside **Hosteler's Fellowship **Ironmonger Lane **Little Market Avenue **Lower Armoury **Northern Bathhouse **Northwestern Bathhouse **Rath Edain **Rosesand-Street **Stables **Statue **Street of Scribes **The Studio of Letsen **Sundial Court **Swordsmith's Hall **Third Level Gate **Troop Barracks **Woodwright's Hall *The Third Level (The Craftsmen's Tier ) **Abad Wilwarin **Abandoned Building **Armourer's guildhall **At the Angle-Wall **Bar Malred **Bathhouse **The Bazaar **Brewer's Hall **The Brokers **Candlemaker's Guildhall **The Chimneys **Cisterns **Clothwright's Guildhall **Cook's Guildhall **Cordwright's Guildhall **Coron Bennas **The Cutlers **Cutler's Guildhall **Embroider's Guildhall **Glassworker's guildhall **Great Hall of the Guard **Fourth Level Gate **The Gildhall **House of Gold and Silver **House of Memorials **Jerrid the Sharp's House **The Laundries **Leatherwright's Guildhall **Locksmith's guildhall **The Marble Hall **The Mirkwood Court **Mortar House **North Street **Office of the Watch **The Potter's Quarter **Potter's Fellowship **Rath Gwinion **The Restaurants **Smiths' Fellow-hall **South Street **Stonewright's Guildhall **Street of the Well **The Sun-Street **The Tavern **Tiller's and Roofwright's Guildhall **Usulúli Palace **Waterwright's Guildhall **The Wigmakers *The Fourth Level (The Players' Tier ) **Artist's Guildhall **The Bookbinders **Cisterns **The Cobblers **Cooper's Fellowship **Fifth Level Gate **The Glasscutters **The Glassworks **The Golden Goose **Goldsmith's Guildhall **At the Granite Rock **The Great Baths **Herb Gardens **Herb Garden Eatery **House of Telumendil **The Lawyers **The Leadenhouse **The Library **Lord Berodin's House **The Lower Fountain Court **Myall's Vitrine **Northern Bathhouse **Office of Estates **Papermakers **Quill & Inkpot **Rath Amrûn **At the Ravine-Slope **Rodin Cunnan **Rynd Thannath **The Silkmerchants **Stables **Theatre of Narmacil **The upper Reservoir **The Waterwright's Hall *The Fifth Level (The Sages' Tier ) **Abad Agarinna **All Fellow's Hall **The Clothwrights **Court of the Flowers **Court of the Morningstar **Court of the rising Sun **The Die-Makers **The Embroiders **Eragol Bookbinder's Home **Fabric Shop **The Garment house **House of the Blood-Ring **House of the College of Spoken Word **House of Elena **House of the Order of Rising Sun **The Hideout **Jeweler's Guildhall **Queen's Bell Tower **Rath Bein **Rath Emyn **Rath Ithil **Rynd Permaith Gwind **Rynd Permaith Iaur **Sage's Guildhall **Scribe's Guildhall **Seven Stars Inn **The Silcercellar **Sixth Level Gate **Street of Cliffs **The Tailors **The Tapestry house **The Treasury **Upper Armoury **Upper buffer stocks **The Willow Room **At the Wind-streak *The Sixth Level (The Masters' Tier) **Bathhouse **Ceróme's Pastries **City-Guard **The Chamber of Conclave **The Gardens **Guard Compound **Hall of the Belguinar **The Hallows ***Fen Hollen (S."Closed Door") ***The House of Kings ***The House of Stewards **Healer's Guildhall **House Beleganor **House Coriayan **House Dunmardo **House Haldarie **The House of Ringing sounds **The Houses of Healing **At the King's Hill **The Lodgings **The Lower Barracks **The Oiomúre **The Parade Ground **Quarter's House **Rath Elendil **The Ratter's House **Rotunda of Varda **The Saddle **Sentinel Street **The Seventh Gate **The Stables **The Rath Fain **The Silent Street ("S."Rath Sinen") **Tirith Astirian **Tirith Belegrond *The Seventh Level (Citadel Tier) **The Citadel ***Barracks ***The Bursary ***The Citadel rock ***Court of the Fountain ***Embrasure ***Great Archives ***Great Hall of Feasts (The Merethrond) ***The Guard of the Citadel ***The Hall of Isildur ***The High Court ***The High Hall ***The High Seat ***King's House ****The Hall of the King ****The King's Seat ***Office of Decrees ***Office of Estates ***The Summer Pavillion ***Tower of Ecthelion ****Lodgings of the Steward ****The Throne Room ***Tower of Anárion ***The Tower-Guard ***The White Tree ***The Upper Barracks *Harlond *The Hill of Guard *Mount Mindolluin *The Pelennor fields **The Causeway ** the Causeway Forts ***Pel Chardún ***Pel Dúven ***Pel Enaid ***Pel Forod ***Pel Tundalaf **The Noeg Echor **The North-Gate **The Rammas Echor **The South-Gate *The Ramberaid *The Sewers *The Summit *The Wooden-Town Inhabitants of Minas Tirith 1640 TA:Acerinza Aerden Als-afar-Cuistan Alúdor Amenor Amerod Anaristar Anarod Astirian Anarond Angerinna Angbor Annimbe Anrien Aradacer Ciril Aramberiel Arland Calardan Armagor Harnastir Arnach Ascorin Bea Belecthor I Beletar Berair I Berendûr Berylwen Betheal Bethiel Bordúmir Boromir II Boromis Dunmardo Brandir Brégon Bretel Usulúni Calarhir Calimehtar Calimmacil Camarod Cambal Angarinna Caranlain Carnam Astirian Celdrahil Celafaroth Celenn-élen Cendralion Cerome Cethwen Chiarold Estûran Cimrion Cirion Ciryang Círyayan Claith Clothiel Corutar Curmegil Hanastir Curulam Daenya Daroin Dunmardo Damrod Taurleth Darabeth Daron Denethor I Dinturien Díor Ed-belguinar Dior-lasse Dorelas Doreoren Dostir Maldring Dregorn Duacan Duroin Dunmardo Dursevagor Earbaldol Edalion Edhetariel Egalmoth Egalwen Egilmir Elabriel Elatar Eldacar Elendil Laurea Elessar Elkerzen Emelduin Emelien Emerie Eragol Parnandil Erdil Erelion Eriol II Erwien Eskerzen Ethadil Faivé Elena Falmathil Fanuile Faramir Feanion Fienwe Fimalcú Findumil Finwaren Firigil Forlong Galadne Gamallin Geiri the Old Gehdarn Gilcúdor Gileador Gillen Goldor Goromil Guldúmir Taithrisán Gysiel Galdor Hadluin Hador Hallas Hallduril Harwain Haurian Heledil Henthor Herion Herumil Heth Belanoth Hidril Hirluin Hunthor Húrin of Emyn Arnen Húrin I Húrin II Ilmarien Imisiel Imorial Irhalmir Jackdaw Jerrind Kalarin Kelvarguin Koriayan Laim Eriol Lalquell Laure Laureyalmaya Laurûyalmaya Letsen Lightfingers Limlach Lindethin Linduriel Linnad the fair Lockpick Lúcian Luinad Luinna Lúthien Harnastir Madil Maeflad Maldring Malegorn Malquen Marilgon Harnastir Mattanor Melabrian Mellas Melloriel Sindbar Meneldil Meneltir Meriel Merien Minastan Mindacil Mirabeth Mirien Mistrin Morbasto Morchaint Morelnost Myall Narmacil Nimalian Odornel Ondoher Ostisen Othirun Palanthrar Parnardil Doreorn Pathirad Pelandor Perelenna Perelindre Perreren Peromir Pollel Harachtin Porothir Sindbar Purion Pyrnen Quiacil Herenyand Radelain Remerie Rodhel Rodin Camman Rodhel Romer Rosithiel Rosithil Sammathar Sarador Serendur Sernesta Soharad Súlanin Súlema Súlinwe Tarassar Elena Telemehtar Telkurhâd Telinmor Telissring Telumehtar Terimbel Thaedin Thingrik Thondir Thoron Thorongil Thorúth Usulúni Thredin Tindiath Malréd Tírbelór Malred Tirluin Toeredel Torqene Trelas Erhir Turbith Tuorthin Turgon Turiel Turluin Urcamir Uremir Taithrisán Urthel Uwalme Varien Velarian Verdil Calardan Vergorian Vergorion Verylen Ngoldath Vetril Vilsinwe Vinyaran Viorendal Waila Wensel Weriúch Wilhnor Daroin 3019 TA: Alcarin Baranor Beregond Berethor Bergil Borlas Boromir Cirion Creak Denethor Faramir Hirgon Húrin of the Keys Ingold Ioreth Iorlas Linwen Mornech Morwen Ohtar Targon Turgon Vorondil sources *merp.com wiki Category:City Category:Fortress Category:Gondor